


So You Have To Go.

by DreamBird711



Series: Tubbo's Circus [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Minor Violence, New fuck up by the name of Quackity!, Tubbo will kill for Tommy, quackity fucks up, tell me if I missed any tags!, tubbo is lowkey pyschopathic, woot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBird711/pseuds/DreamBird711
Summary: Quackity fucks up and Tubbo would kill for Tommy.
Series: Tubbo's Circus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914967
Comments: 8
Kudos: 228





	So You Have To Go.

**Author's Note:**

> All platonic!  
> Tubbo would murder for Tommy bc best friend goals. 
> 
> If I'm missing any tags tell me in the comments!

Quackity is terrified.   
He woke up in a dark room bound to a chair and gagged so he can't scream.   
_Oh my god, I'm gonna fucking die here. Starvation won't look pretty on me._  
And then there's hope. 

_Footsteps_. 

"Quackity? Are you still here?"   
"Mhmhm?"  
He can't believe Tubbo is here, a friend!   
He's saved! 

"Oh, great! I had hoped you'd be awake by now!" Tubbo flicked on the lights and Quackity quickly squinted to shield his eyes, "people were starting to ask questions."   
Tubbo skips over and unhooks the gag so he can speak.   
"Oh thank god it's you Tubbo! I have no idea how I got down here and I woke up completely in the dark and with that stupid.. gag.. on..." As his eyes adjust, he notices Tubbo isn't standing in front of him anymore, but had moved over to a table full of shiny silver looking objects.   
"What're you doing?" 

"Just preparing!" The younger boy flashes him a bright smile while continuing to mess with the stuff of the table.   
"Preparing for what? Are you gonna untie me?"   
"Of course not silly! Why would I untie you if I brought you down here? Capturing you was very hard with your stupid thorns enchanted armor and I don't wanna have to do it again."   
Tubbo seems to have finally settled on what he wants and Quackity feels the pit growing in his stomach, "what are you preparing for, Tubbo?" 

"My Third Victim of course!" The cheery boy walks over with a small curved dagger, a pair of black sterile gloves, and a small vial of liquid.   
"Third Victim? Tubbo, why am I here? Why do you have that? Tubbo, what's going on?" Quackity can feel himself start to panic.   
"The second learned his lesson and now it's your turn!" Tubbo smiles as he puts on the black gloves, thinking of how Dream has been too scared to even look at Tommy anymore. 

"Tubbo, why are you avoiding my questions? As the leader of the cartel, I demand!-" Tubbo quickly fixes the gag back into place, "Sorry, Big Q, but it's your turn to learn." 

"You see, you have made a big mistake."   
The younger boy's smile drops into a flat emotionless expression.   
"Tommy has few things he loves and you threatened one of them. Henry is very important to him and he will stay alive and unhurt." 

Quackity has never seen Tubbo like this and it scares him, but he can't help but wonder.   
"Dmmt mm hmnt mmm oo?"   
Tubbo winces, "I may have hurt him, but this," Tubbo quickly lashes out with the knife, striping a long thin line down Quackity's arm, "will be my repayment" 

Quackity screams from behind the gag, not prepared for the sudden burn of the knife.   
Tubbo takes out the gag, "I prefer hearing the screams, that's how you know it's working! No one will hear you anyway."   
"Why do you do this though!?" 

Tubbo's face falls back into its cold state from before, "I must connect with as many souls as I can. Cause the soul that controls me, the one we both know." 

Tubbo leans close to Quackity, drawing the knife down his jaw while he pushes his head back as far against the seat as possible.   
"Well, he must see my work here."   
Tubbo smiles before taking out the vial and pouring the lemon juice from the small dropper directly into the cuts. 

  
"So you have to go." 


End file.
